


Hero of the Night

by Ikaripoid



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikaripoid/pseuds/Ikaripoid
Summary: Sylvain and Linhardt read a bad raunchy novel.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Linhardt von Hevring
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Hero of the Night

"Bruno laid a hand on her heaving bosom and it was rough and large, but warm like how she knew him to be. She trembled under his grasp when he laid upon her tender peaks lips that had graced her nethers not a fortnight ago." 

Sylvain wheezed as Linhardt read aloud from the trashy novel they had fished out of the bargain bin at the grocery store. For forty-five cents, it was a pretty good source of amusement. 

"Amazing." Sylvain breathed out. "An absolute masterpiece of literature."

Linhardt laughed a bit, a charming ring that made Sylvain's heart swell with affection. Turning the page, he continued reading. 

"Sarah Belle touched his chest, that had the hair of a man untamed. His wildness was intoxicating and his masculine musk drove her mad with desire."

"Wait, wait. Let me read the dialogue," Sylvain cut in, heaving himself up on their bed to sit, puffing out his chest exaggeratedly. 

"Go ahead." Linhardt handed over the cringefest novel.

"My blushing desert rose," Sylvain started, holding out his arm towards Linhardt, hand gently gracing his chin. 

"Your eyes call for me, your lips trembling with my name. I have yet no choice except to penetrate your rosy depths with..." He paused for effect, looking deep into Linhardt's eyes and pulling his stoic face towards his own.

"My manhood." He said this in a near-whisper, mere centimeters from Linhardt, who entertained an amused smile. 

"Quite the actor you are, Sylvain Jose Gautier." Linhardt pulled away, oozing sarcasm.

"I know, waiting on my Oscar. Any day now." Sylvain tossed the book at the foot of the bed, falling back into the mountain of pillows his husband insisted was necessary. Linhardt plopped down next to him, curling into his side and nosing in his chest. Sylvain wrapped an arm around him, pulling them closer together.

"It reminds me a bit of what you used to say to me, back then." Linhardt traced patterns into the fabric of his husband's shirt with a slender finger. "It was quite awful."

Sylvain frowned, trying to remember what he had said in his peak cringe years trying to woo this eccentric beauty of a man. Finally recalling, his face scrunched in pain of the memory and he hid his face with his other hand.

"Goddess, forget that please." He muttered.

"You, of all people should know that I will never." Linhardt rolled himself to rest entirely on top of Sylvain. "Would you mind repeating some?"

Sylvain groaned. 

"No." 

Linhardt pouted, in the way he did when he didn't get his way and was about to figure out exactly how to. A lightbulb seemed to go off in his head as his eyes lit up and he pushed himself off of Sylvain to retrieve the discarded book. Cracking it open and skimming through the pages, he found what he was looking for. He sat himself on his husband's chest. 

"My unbridled stallion, how you make my loins ache for the forceful touches of your virile manliness. Oh my darling-" Linhardt paused to look down at the dumbstricken man beneath him. "Sylvain- please ravish me 'till the moon bids the earth good-morning."

He looked expectantly at his husband, whose face was twisted in something in between laughter and searing embarrassment. Not quite getting what he wanted, Linhardt flipped through a few more pages and kept reading. 

"I knew not of carnal pleasure before you, -Sylvain-, but how your prick has transformed me from but an innocent virgin flower to a wo... man of wants and desires." Sylvain had moved to cover his face with both hands, leaving the only thing visible to Linhardt a grimace. 

"Please stop." He squeaked.

"Why?" Linhardt raised an eyebrow and tilted his head in fake curiosity, ready to claim victory and his spoils of Sylvain's humiliation.

"Because..." Sylvain mashed a pillow into his face to conceal his mortification. "I'm getting  _ hard _ ."

Linhardt's eyes widened ever so slightly in surprise. ...Before they glinted with something a bit more devious. Shifting backwards, he aligned his rear to Sylvain's crotch and settled himself there. He rolled his hips a little in experimentation, making Sylvain hiss. Satisfied, he returned to the blasphemous literature. 

"Please, oh please Bru- _ Sylvain _ , thrust into me your quivering sexual part, your tenderness," He ground his hips against Sylvain's to punctuate. "And spill into me the liquid of your tender love." 

"Saint Seiros, stop, I'm begging you, this is so embarrassing." Sylvain said, muffled by the pillow still covering his face. "And  _ I'm _ saying that."

Linhardt tugged the pillow away from his face so that he could see every inch of crimson shame. In quite the reversal, his lips graced a cocky smile. 

"Not until you say it." He replied firmly, rolling his hips once again. "Or I  _ will _ make you cum to this unsophisticated literary trainwreck."

"Fine." Sylvain gritted his teeth after weighing his options for a few moments. He hoisted himself sitting and took Linhardt's face in his hands, catching his eyes with his own. "But only because I love you."

Pleased with his win, Linhardt smiled and relaxed himself, still seated atop Sylvain's lap. 

"My lovely Linhardt, the one who has stolen my heart," Sylvain started with trepidation. "I don't need my Raging Waters pass anymore because I'll just swim in your eyes."

To Linhardt's glee, Sylvain looked visibly pained, but kept going. 

"I would love to be your ears so I can hear your lovely voice every moment of the day." He gently caressed Linhardt's ears with his thumbs. "You shine so brightly I may never see darkness again, with you by my side... Can I stop?"

"Alright." Linhardt rewarded Sylvain's struggles with a kiss. "I can't decide which is worse, you or the book."

"Well, the book isn't six-foot-one of pure dreamboat," Sylvain made a show of flipping his hair and flexing his arms.

"Oh, that solved the problem. You are definitely worse." To this, Sylvain wilted a bit, but came back stronger. Reversing their positions, he caged Linhardt against the bed between strong arms. 

"The book also won't give you as good a dicking-down as I can." He dropped his voice to a husky growl against Linhardt's ear. 

"Absolutely worse." Linhardt confirmed, not batting an eye. Sylvain pushed himself off, deflated. His ego thoroughly shattered, he rolled over to hug a pillow and sulk at the wall. Not noticing his gloomy state (or simply choosing not to), his husband draped himself over him, not unlike a cat. 

"Come now, my fiery-headed love, my musky bearer of manhood," Linhardt drawled, suppressing laughter like a poker-faced pro. Sylvain fared worse, letting a snort escape. Feeling successful, Linhardt continued, tossing the wretched book onto the floor. 

"Ravish me the way only you know how, my warrior of the flesh. Hero of my loins." Sylvain finally burst out laughing, rolling the two of them over so he could stare into his husband's eyes. 

"So cringey." He broke his wide smile for a second to press a kiss to Linhardt's forehead. 

"I suppose we're even now, right?" Linhardt snuggled into Sylvain's broad chest, punctuating himself with a satisfied sigh. 

"Mostly." A devious grin spread across Sylvain's features. "I'm still horny though."

"Hm." Green eyes spared a glance towards Sylvain's pants tent. "Seems like a personal problem. Good night."

"Wait, wha-"

"I'm joking." His face was unchanged, but his words and the twitch of his mouth betrayed it. Uncharacteristically of him, Linhardt lunged forward, capturing Sylvain's mouth in a hungry kiss. "If I started it and left you like that, what kind of husband would I be?"

"You do this all the time, though." Sylvain noted, unhelpful to his own cause.

"Do you want to have sex, or not?" Linhardt yawned. "I really could go without."

"Yes. I do." Was the immediate answer. "No take backs."

Before Linhardt could go back on his word, Sylvain shucked his shirt off, tossing it on the floor where he'd undoubtedly pick it up later and complain about the wrinkles. In the moment, however, his dick spoke louder than his nitpicky brain, so follow his dick he did. 

Sylvain pulled them both sitting up, with his lethargic lover propped on his knee. Long, slender fingers idly played with his hair as he busied himself in hiking Linhardt's shirt up to lick at pert nipples. The scholar moaned as Sylvain's tongue grazed over the peak of one, while a wandering hand flicked the other with mischievous fingers. Spurred by these sounds of pleasure, he grasped the back of Linhardt's head to pull him into a deep kiss, practically devouring his mouth with his own. Linhardt's voice reverberated in Sylvain's mouth as he continued his siege on the other's chest, where he knew exactly where to pinch and massage to make his usually quiet husband nearly scream in pleasure. 

With one playful bite to Linhardt's lower lip, Sylvain released him and stopped to admire his work. Pink marks marred the smooth, pale skin of the scholar who spent many a day indoors, and his face flushed red in arousal, eyes clouded over in lust. Linhardt was beautiful, Sylvain always thought so, but there was great beauty in imperfection and he loved to see his lover dishieveled by his own hand. His usually smooth verdant locks were askew, the bun they were usually set in falling out, and the familiar white ribbon threatening to slip to the ground. 

With kiss-bitten lips, Linhardt breathlessly shaped one word.  _ More _ . And Sylvain felt he must oblige. 

Linhardt's pants and underwear were discarded in a similar fashion to Sylvain's shirt, leaving him to shiver slightly in the newfound airiness of his lower half. A hand much larger than his own began slowly kneading the flesh of his rear, and a small whine escaped him. 

Featherlight fingers traced the lines of Sylvain's abdomen, Linhardt's eyes taking in every inch of sculpted vanity muscles. They traced over every divot and valley of his abs until they trailed down just short of his pelvis and ran back up, retracing the path they had taken before.

"Nice, huh." Sylvain grinned, cheekily. 

"I suppose." Linhardt said, the flush of his complexion telling what he refused to say aloud. 

Sylvain said nothing in return, instead pulling Linhardt's head towards him with one hand to devour him in another kiss, tongue tracing the inside of his mouth with fervor. With the other hand, he fumbled blindly with the bedside table drawer. 

"Turn over." Sylvain ordered, barely a whisper. Linhardt obliged, rolling onto his stomach and burying his face into a pillow. Gripping the scholar's slender hips with both hands, Sylvain directed them up, enjoying the beautiful arch of Linhardt's back, before busying himself between his ass cheeks. 

He poked his tongue at the puckered hole, and Linhardt gasped at the sudden sensation. Feeling spurred on, Sylvain continued, delving further and further within him to unleash a plethora of whines from his sensitive lover, as he lightly stroked himself. 

Coating his fingers with the lube he had procured from the drawer earlier, he slowly plunged a single finger inside. Then a second, and a third, and soon Linhardt was unraveling by Sylvain's deft fingers and tongue, legs shaking and voice growing throaty. 

Just as Linhardt was about to cum, Sylvain retracted himself, eliciting a whine of objection in response. 

"Tell me what you want, baby." With raw unchecked power, Sylvain got cocky. Someone really should knock him down a peg. 

"Ugh." Linhardt hid his face further in the pillow, regretting his decision to legally bind himself in holy matrimony to this embarrassing man. 

"Words, babe."

"... Hkkmhh." Came the pillow-muffled response. Sylvain slid a single finger back inside and crooked it, drawing another shiver from his husband but doing nothing else, letting his wrist go pliant as Linhardt's hips shook in a futile attempt to get more out of it.

"Didn't get that." If Linhardt were a violent man he would have kicked the arrogant bastard already. 

"Fuck me." He lifted his head to glare slightly at his smug spouse. 

"Manners?"  _ Goodness _ ,  _ this man. _

"Fuck me,  _ please _ , before I divorce you." 

"Rude, but I'll take it." Sylvain put a dollop of lube on his palm and slicked his hardened cock with it, lining up with Linhardt's entrance. In one smooth motion, he sheathed himself fully inside of his partner, who mewled at the sensation of fullness and instinctively pressed his hips back to take as much of it inside him as possible. Still in a teasing mood, Sylvain pulled out entirely, pausing to soak in the whimper of loss it caused, and thrust himself back in again. 

The maddeningly slow pace picked up as Sylvain also began losing his head in the tightness and warmth of Linhardt's insides. Gently tugging on veridian locks, he thrust harder and faster, the slap of skin on skin echoing with each thrust. With every pull of hair, Linhardt squeezed around Sylvain's cock and squeaked out a high-pitched moan. 

The bedsprings creaked laboriously beneath them, Sylvain's thrusts reverberating through Linhardt's body into the bedframe. Sylvain reached around to fist Linhardt's cock, making his eyes roll and toes curl. Slender legs wrapped around muscular calves, every twitch of Linhardt's body arousing Sylvain and driving him harder. 

Sylvain's cock hit a spot inside of Linhardt that made him cry out loudly, and he rained a crusade on that spot until cum painted the sheets and Linhardt was a convulsing mess, chest heaving and thighs shaking. 

"You okay?" Sylvain pressed a tender kiss onto Linhardt's shoulderblade. With barely enough breath to answer, Linhardt leaked a broken hum, voice shaking as his body did. 

"Keep going," he croaked, tightening himself around Sylvain's dick and biting his lip at the aftershocks of sensitivity that shuddered through his own body. Sylvain hissed. And complied. 

It didn't take long for easy thrusts to evolve into fervent pounding, Sylvain's grasp on delicate hips pressing marks into the alabaster skin. Before long, a second orgasm ravaged Linhardt dry and the pulsations of Linhardt's ass drew a first out of Sylvain. With a groan akin to a deep cry, he spilled deeply into his husband, contorting his body to mesh their lips together. 

Mouths parting, they both lay like that for a while, a heap of sweaty limbs and sticky fluids. Linhardt was still shaking beneath Sylvain, whose dick plugged most of the cum from dripping out. 

"I love you." Sylvain peppered soft kisses on his husband's nape, shoulders, cheek, spine.

"You're heavy," was the adoration-laced reply. "But I love you too." With another kiss, Sylvain pulled himself off and out with a squelch. Linhardt winced at the feeling of cum dripping out of his body. 

"You're so pretty like this, stuffed with my cum." Sylvain pushed two fingers in, drawing some of the milky fluid out and watching it drip from his fingertips. 

"Mhm." Linhardt hummed, drowsy. "Pretty enough for you to clean me up?" Rolling onto his back, he hooked both arms around Sylvain's neck and looked into his eyes expectantly. 

"Of course." Sylvain hoisted him up into his arms, and was rewarded with a peck on the lips. 

"My hero."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sylvain's embarrassing lines were taken almost verbatim from Nu'est, their ability to say embarrassing shit to each other is honestly??? the best thing
> 
> Talk to me on twitter!  
> Drawings and fire emblem: [@Ikaripoid](https://twitter.com/ikaripoid)  
> R18 only: [@lovchrom](https://twitter.com/lovchrom)


End file.
